


Open mouth insert foot

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [32]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 2





	Open mouth insert foot

**A** fter a long day spent just trying to survive the daily grind all you want to do upon arriving home is eat something, shower, and collapse into a heap. Sadly, it appears your roommate has other ideas. You hear chatter as you walk in the door. One voice is instantly recognizable as belonging to Tom Hiddleston — like she hasn’t seen each of his films a few dozen times.

“Hey Danae, any way you can skip drooling over your imaginary boyfriend tonight?” You head straight for the refrigerator to find something to sate your hunger as you call out to your roommate, “Today was an absolute nightmare at work. Watching him eyefuck the camera is not going to help matters in the slightest.”

You grab a bottle of pomegranate juice and take a few sips as you contemplate the contents of the fridge. An easy meal would be merely reheating some of the leftovers from dinner last night - but do you want chicken again?

Danae clears her throat and says your name but you keep your attention focused on the prospect of dinner. Food. You need food before you can find the energy to rant about the day. More than likely she’ll win out and you’ll end up seated with her on the couch watching the end of whatever movie she’d started. You appreciate his talent well enough but haven’t been bitten by the Hiddleston-bug, not like Danae. Her affliction is closer to what you might consider an obsession.

The second time Danae tries to get your attention it is with a sharp cough. You flex your grip on the refrigerator door before reluctantly closing it. You nearly drop your bottle of juice when you turn to see Danae standing in the kitchen doorway, with a leather jacket-clad Hiddleston standing just behind her.

Not a movie. It hadn’t been dialogue from one of his films that had been playing when you walked in the door. Somehow Danae had managed to stumble upon the man himself, and - you can’t wait to hear the circumstance that led to this - he’d ended up in your apartment.  
Danae looks like she might explode but recovers herself enough to introduce the pair of you. “Tom, this is my roommate… she uh….”‏

Well this is just par for the course for what you’ve endured today. One mess after another. You sigh and put down the bottle to be able to step over and offer him your hand in greeting. “Is exceptional at putting her foot in her mouth. Hi.”


End file.
